warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vipers gemelas Fantasma
Las Vipers gemelas Fantasma son la versión Fantasma de las Vipers gemelas que tienen un daño mayor y una pequeño aumento en: * Daño de * Pero bajo en con altas probabilidades de critico. Fueron originalmente ofrecidas como recompensa por Operación: La crisis Cicero ; Fueron ofrecidas después del evento si conseguías una puntuación de 100 puntos o mas en una misión. Después fueron liberadas durante el evento The Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend . Después, estuvieron disponibles en The Proxy Retribution Bonus Weekend. Todas vienen con un Catalizador Orokin y su propio espacio de arma. Características Esta arma trae principalmente: Daño. Ventajas':' *Mayor cadencia de fuego de todas las armas de fuego (al igual que Vipers gemelas). *Alto daño de – efectivo contra escudos. *Polaridad . *Buena probabilidad crítica. Desventajas: *Bajo daño de y – menos efectivo contra Armadura y Salud. *Muy ineficiente en municiones si no se modifica adecuadament. *High rate of fire forces lots of reloads and overkill shots, as well as wasting an unnecessary amount of ammo. *Relatively low probabilidad de estado. *Low accuracy at anything past close range. Comparaciones: Adquisición *Las Vipers gemelas Fantasma se conseguian obteniendo una puntuacion minima de 100 puntos en el evento Operación: La crisis Cicero. *Esta arma fue liberada en Septiembre 19, 2015 y Mayo 29, 2016 como recompensa durante la alerta Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend. *Los Planos y las partes de esta arma esta disponibles como recompensa de modos de Invasión. Consejos *Tapping your trigger rather than holding it down will prevent overkill of targets. ** Furthermore, binding the scroll wheel on your mouse as an alternative firing control allows you to fire off one bullet at a time, and (to an extent) control the rate of fire. *Using the Mutación de munición de pistola mod will keep this gun from running dry for a longer period of time. *Alternative for ammo mutation with high critical chance is Diana artera. *Due to its decent critical potential, the Wraith Twin Vipers become a viable candidate for Critical builds; adding Gambito de pistola, Rompeobjetivos, Difusión de cañón and Torrente letal, coupled with its fast fire rate, can release a powerful blast of bullets in a short amount of time. *When building with this weapon, it is recommended to install at least one Elemental mod or the Mutación de munición de pistola, due to its initial polarity. Notas *When compared to the single Viper, the Twin and Wraith Twin Vipers have much less accuracy and ammo efficiency. Both variants are more efficient against close range targets, but the normal Viper has decent accuracy and can use the Verdad aguijoneadora mod, granting the Viper a similar magazine size. Curiosidades *This is the third Fantasma weapon released, and the first secondary Wraith weapon. *Despite the weapon is released as a pair, it is still unknown if its single counterpart will be released as well. *This is the first dual secondary that has been tweaked (via either Prime, Wraith, Vandal) beyond its standard construction. *The patterns and color selection of the weapons share a very similar appearance to the versión chapada de rubedo, which was the rarest possible Rubedo skin available. *As with all Wraith weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possesses a skin. *This is the only Wraith weapon whose name begins with "Wraith"; all other Wraith weapons have the weapon's name appear first. Historial de actualizaciones *Blueprint and parts added to Sortie rewards. *Introduced via "The Cicero Crisis" event. }} Véase también *Vipers gemelas, the original twin pistols. *Viper, the original automatic pistol. *Fantasma, a special weapon variant. de:Zwillingsvipern Wraith en:Twin Vipers Wraith fr:Vipers Jumeaux Wraith ru:Стран Призрак